wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 6/8/15
June 8th 2015 *The intro for Monday Night Mayham plays for the very first time* Renee Young: Welcome everyone to 1st ever episode of Monday Night Mayham. My name is Renee Young i'm joined here by, the man: Corey Graves. Corey Graves: Thank you Renee for that very warm introduction. This show should bring it's fair share of moments, high flying action, and fun events. I surely can't wait to see what happens. *Chris Jericho's music plays as he walks down to the ring, recieving a huge pop* Howard Finkel: Please welcome, The General Mananger of Monday Night Mayham....Chris Jericho! Chris Jericho: Welcome everyone to....MONDAY NIGHT....MAYHAM. This will be the hottest show on Monday Nights. We will see many different things here. And we can always hope for the best. Because we are here to fight! But this show isn't about me. It's about proving yourself, week in, and week out. And that begins with tonight. I need to determine the very first World Heavyweight Champion. And what I will be doing is observing each match and then determining the final contest for the belt...so that le- *Seth Rollins music hits and he comes out to chorus of boos from the crowd* Seth Rollins: *Laughs* I don't believe we've met. My name is Seth Rollins, and I am not only the future of this company. I'm also the very damn best this company has to offer. I've wrestled in alleys. i've wrestled in small towns, i've wreslted in local gyms. I've faught my way to the very top of the food chain and i expect you, Chris Jericho, to hand me over the World Heavyweight Championship...NOW! Chris Jericho: Well, first things first. Hi, i'm Chris Jericho. And Seth, you're right. You're an amazing performer, athlete, and entertainer. I've not only heard about your work, i've seen it live. You give young people chances to succeed. You influence many. But if you truly think that you deserve the World Championship right now, well you're in for some bad news Rollins. I will scout and determine the championship contenders. So you'll be in a match tonight, against a very good performer in his own right...and hell, that match is NOW. *Dolph Ziggler's theme hits and he heads to the ring* Match 1: Seth Rollins vs. Dolph Ziggler. Seth Rollins wins following a curbstomp to Dolph Ziggler, after the match he poses to the crowd and claims he's the man that will be the first every World Heavyweight Champion. *Kevin Owens is seen working out in the back* Byron Saxton: Hey Kevin is cool if I have a quick word with you man? Kevin Owens: Quick? It better be QUICK. What do you want? BS: I sense you're prepping for a match. Do you have a match tonight? KO: As a matter of fact genius, I do. Chris Jericho believes we have to prove our selfs to be the very best. Fine, i got that. But i feel damn bad for WHOEVER has to face me tonight. Because I have my eyes set on one thing. That World Championship. Now MOVE, I have a match to get ready for tonight. Renee Young: In action next ladies and gentleman, we will see the high flying stud, the man who fought his way up from the minors to right here on Mayham. Mr. Sami Zayn! Match 2: Sami Zayn vs Luke Harper Sami Zayn wins after rolling up Luke Harper. *Post match, Erick Rowan comes out and helps Luke Harper take out Sami Zayn...Sheamus makes his way out to stop the attack* Match 3: Erick Rowan vs Sheamus Sheamus wins following a brouge kick to Erick Rowan. Luke Harper makes his way down to the ring, but also eats a brogue kick from Sheamus. Sheamus celebrates. *A segment involving Chris Jericho and Byron Saxton* Byron Saxton: Chris, a word with you quickly please? Chris Jericho: Sure, Byron! Byron Saxton: Jericho, tonight is huge. A big episode of Mayham. The debut...The series premiere! How excited are you? CJ: Very excited, matches so far, have been HOT! It's been exciting, BABY! Woo! Kane: Hey, I heard someone say SERIES PREMIERE! I am excited too! Chris Jericho: Wassup babbay? Kane: Hello, Chris. I noticed that tonight, ON THE SERIES PREMIERE! I was not listed for a match. Now, as the longest tentured wrestler here, I believe that it is my duty to compete. CJ: You are correct, but not tonight. Tonight your job is to be excited. Excited for the series premiere. Next week, though. Lace up your boots. Put on your tights. Cause you'll be facing Bo Dallas. Kane: Thanks, Chris! *Kane walks away, singing the series premiere song* *Emma is seen walking in the backstage area* Renee Young: Next up, we will see Emma take on the daughter of "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair: Charlotte! Match 4: Emma vs Charlotte Charlotte wins after making Emma tap out to the Figure Eight. Byron Saxton: Please welcome my guest at this time, Daniel Bryan. Daniel tonight in our main event you'll be facing Kevin Owens. Kevin said to me earlier, whoever faces him should be scared. Are you? Daniel Bryan: Byron, you know me. I don't fear anyone. Kevin's a big guy, sure. Kevin has that skill that not many can over match. But tonight is about proving ourselves. Is about making impacts, and turning heads. And tonight i have a chance to win the first ever main event match in Mayham history! I need this. And i'm going to give Owens my all, and put him down. YES! YES! YES! BS: Thank you Daniel, good luck tonight. Main Event: Kevin Owens vs. Daniel Bryan The match ends via DQ, Seth Rollins and Kane come out and gang up on Daniel Bryan...with Kane delivering a chokeslam to Bryan followed up by a curbstomp from Rollins.Seth Rollins offers his hand out to Kevin Owens, but Owens declines and walks to back. Kane raises Seth Rollins arm as Mayham goes off the air.